


The unexpected is anticipated

by ioweyouaphonebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioweyouaphonebox/pseuds/ioweyouaphonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has harboured a crush on Castiel for some time.</p><p>And now Cas knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected is anticipated

"This is utter shit" Dean grumbled to himself as he sat on the couch of some rich douchebag.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean don't be such a killjoy" Jo nudged him with her pointy elbow.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jo, this party really _is_  utter shit."

"Just coz your boy toy ain't here doesn't mean you can damp on our fun, Winchester."

Dean grumbled some more and slumped deeper into the couch.

"He's not a toy boy." he muttered to himself "And anyway, we're only here until my dad decides to appear and take us away again." Dean voice was now a low whisper.

"No reason we can't enjoy ourselves too."

"Jo, my idea of fun is getting more tattoos not grinding with a random chick at some party."

"No one is grinding and hey maybe you'll change your mind because look who just passed us."

Dean shook his head.

"Don't wanna know, don't wanna know" He turned his head anyway, just in time to catch the backside of Castiel turning to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna go out to get another tattoo."

"Don't act like you don't want to ravish him right now."

Dean gave Jo a disgusted look while Jo cackled.

"Ravish? Seriously?"

He only got more cackles in response.

"You can ravish him while you blow him" She managed to say and then she laughed harder.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Winchester."

"Well that's a shame, I thought you'd hate him too" A voice cut in, deadpan.

Jo visibly started "What the hell? Where did you even come from?"

"Incidentally, the very depths of hell." Dean snorted, Cas averted his gaze onto him.

It suddenly got a little hotter in the room.

"And you…" Cas very openly raked appreciatively over Deans slender figure "You wouldn't happened to have fallen from the heavens?"

Cas licked his lips and Dean shifted in his seat, his eyes drawn to Cas'.

"Uhh, no?" Dean was flustered and it obviously showed. He's usually the one making girls blush and giggle like they were back in elementary school and here's Cas, already making Deans head implode by giving him a flirtatious smile and a cliche line.

But damn, did he love it.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Cas winks, his blue eyes sparkling and he raises the bottle of beer in his hands to his lips.

Jo clears her throat and Dean looks at her with wide eyes. He can't believe Cas is actually _flirting_ with him and Jo bites back a laugh at Deans expression.

"This has been fun and all but uh I gotta go now." She points with her thumb to the back of her and before Dean could argue and Cas could pounce on him in front of her eyes she shot off the sofa.

Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean gave a nervous chuckle.

"She's uh- she's probably just gonna get some drinks."

"Oh? Well that's shame, because I guarantee you won't be here when she comes back."

"Why's that?" Dean asked, his eyes wide.

"Because we're leaving."

And with that, Castiel gestured to the exit with his head, smirking and walked away. Dean almost slipped he got up so fast. Outside, he looked out for Cas and found him leaning casually beside his motorcycle, Jesus he looked hot. It's really no secret that out of anything, Dean has a thing for motorcycle dudes.

Cas whistled him over.

"Okay, here's your helmet."

Dean gladly accepts it.

"So um, where exactly are we going because y'know , I don't uh- I mean I bet you're nice and all but uh , it's kinda -"

"We're going to a place I am certain you'll love." Cas cuts Dean off smoothly, leaving Dean half relieved and half irritated.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll be the judge of that" He says, surprised at his sudden spurt of confidence. Cas looks as surprised as he feels.

"Well, c'mon then."

Cas swings his leg over and Dean takes a moment to appreciate the beautiful scene that is unfolding before him. Cas leaning beside his motorcycle, brooding and looking hot is one thing but Cas actually on the motorcycle is another. Then he repeats what Cas did and awkwardly places his hands on Cas' hips. Cas sighed loudly and grabbed Deans hands so they wrapped his stomach. Dean was pretty certain he had died and gone to heaven.

The motorcycle roared to life and they were off, after a few seconds of pure terror that gripped Dean intensely, it had been replaced with excitement. They were going so fast and it felt so liberating. He wrapped his arms around Cas' stomach a little tighter in anticipation and he doesn't know how but he's certain that Cas is smiling. Now that he thinks of it, so is he. He leans in and rests his head on his back.

Before he knows it, they're pulling up in the parking lot of a very brightly lit diner. Inside, he notices all the typical decorations that make a diner a diner and Dean decides that he likes this place already. They slide into a booth and a waitress immediately comes over to take their order. Dean is pleased to hear that Cas orders a cheesburger and a chocolate milkshake because he may have had a thing for him for a long time but he was certain that if he was to find out this guy eats rabbit food like his brother, there was no way they could be together. Cas notices him smiling at him and smirks.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer." He says cockily.

Dean blushes furiously. He tries to distract himself by thinking of questions to ask, just anything to try and stop his face from going redder.

"What are we doing here?" He finally settles on asking.

"What d'you think?" Is the reply from a still smirking Cas.

"Uh- to eat? I guess?"

"Right! Hence our reason at being in a diner." Dean gives a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, lemme rephrase my earlier question. _Why_ are we at a diner in the middle of the night?"

"To eat." Cas replies and Dean is very close to tearing his hair out.

"Yeah, I get that, but why- y'know what? Never mind."

Cas huffs a laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'll answer your question." Dean raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We're on a date." He says confidently and Dean splutters.

The waitress comes back and gives him a funny look but Deans too busy trying to think of what words rhyme with date that could have been mistakenly heard. He comes up with late.

Then he thinks about how stupid that is.

Cas tilts his head like he's intrigued by Dean.

"I was under the impression that you wanted this." Dean stares at him, wide eyed and with an open mouth.

"Dean, if you open your mouth any wider, I'll start throwing fries and counting points by how many I get in."

Dean closes his mouth.

"Look, this-" He gestures to him and Cas." This is awesome but what makes you think I want  _want_ this. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't but I still think I understand what you're asking."

A pause.

"Joanna, she may have told me a few things."

Now, Dean certain he's died but this time he's not in heaven but in hell. He is going to _kill_ her. Painfully.

"Jo says a lot of crap, you can't believe everything she says."

"I know." Cas says causally and pops a couple of fries into his mouth.

"But I mean, now that you know… are you okay with…it?"

"Dean, it's the middle of a night and I just bought you a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake and trust me I don't do that for everyone."

"Okay okay, I got ya, man." Dean raises his hands in a placating manner.

"Also did I not state we are on a date?"

"Yeah, okay, I said I got it."

They eat in silence for a moment and it's just peaceful and quiet except for Dean's slurping which makes Cas rolls his eyes. After a while Cas picks up the courage to ask Dean questions as per usual on a date. Stuff like why did he get certain tattoos and if they hurt and what he's planning to do with his future and his personal favourite did he really not fall from heaven because he's certain freckles are kisses from angels. Dean answers most them laughing at Cas' interested expression and some of them with disbelief as he watches Cas traces some of the outlines of the tattoos on his arms. He blushes again when Cas tries that ridiculous line and throws some napkins at him as a a makeshift weapon.

"D'you have any tattoos?" Dean asked, wondering that if he does that not only was he Deans fantasy come to true but he would definitely also be no longer infatuated but closer to love.

"Yes, one."

"Well, what is it?" Cas ponders for a moment.

"How about I show you later." He says with a suggestive tone that has Dean shifting in his seat.

"Okay."

The air between them appears to cackle and fizz with a sort of tension that isn't actually all too bad.

"Are you finished?"

Dean nods.

"I guess I'll take you home now."

Dean nods again.

"I just need the address."

Dean writes it on a napkin and Cas feels the need to comment how nice his handwriting is. Cas leaves a couple of bills on the table as they leave.

Back on the motorcycle, Dean welcomes that liberating feeling again as they speed past the Kansas landscape and he's laughing at how glorious it feels. He loves his baby more than anyone could know but he thinks that he wouldn't mind riding on this thing with Cas a couple of more times either.

They pull up on Deans driveway and for once Cas is smiling; _really_ smiling and Dean can't help but mirror it.

"Hey, you can come in if you want…no ones home."

"You've certainly grown a pair."

Dean flips him off and hastily unlocks the door.

Before he even has a chance to take off his boots Cas is on him, roughly pushing him to the wall and Dean is recuperating from the blow in an instant, kissing back with all his pent up emotions coming through. Cas picks up Dean so that he can wrap his legs around his waist and they're still kissing desperately like this is the last time they'll do this. Cas carries them to the couch and the land with a soft thump; Cas on top of Dean, his legs in between his. Dean grabs the hem of Cas shirt and starts pulling on it, Cas takes the hint and takes it off in one fluid movement and they stare at each other, breathing heavily. For the first time in the night Dean finds himself smirking. Dean takes off his shirt and throws it behind him and he sits up to kiss Cas softly.

"We need lube and a condom." He whispers and Cas nods as he gets off Dean.

He watches as Cas goes to his leather jacket and delves into the pockets surfacing with exactly what they needed and Dean can safely say he's impressed. When he rushes back though, his foot catches on something and he falls down, yelling timber. (Dean laughs inwardly at his joke) but on his exterior he calls out in concern.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Cas groans

"Yeah, I think you made me so excited I fell for you." Deans now laughing with his whole self.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up fuzzball."

Dean laughs harder because he just quoted Han Solo and in his current position he is anything but as collected as Han.

"C'mere." Dean says

"Hold on, I need to calm down little Cas'" Dean is really trying hard not to laugh again but seriously.

Eventually Cas stands up and wipes himself down, trying as hard as ever to look cool but it's not working on Dean.

"I've killed the mood, haven't I?"

Dean shrugs and makes a non committal sound.

"Turns out you're not as cool as you thought you were."

Cas slumps in his seat next to Dean.

A whole twist on the situation seems to have occurred; instead of being flustered and the one under Cas' thumb, they seem to be equal now.

"Hey" Dean grabs Cas' attention and kisses his cheek. He can feel his mouth quirking up in a grin.

"I can get used to this."

"Me too, man. Me too."

"What do we do now."

"Sleep. You okay with that?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Dean leads Cas to his bed and they lay under the covers and then Dean remembers something.

"Cas, you forgot to show me your tat."

"Oh, yes."

Cas turns around so his back is to Dean and that's when Dean notices the outline of what appears to be a caduceus and Dean thinks it suits him perfectly.

"It's awesome."

"I know."

Dean rolls his eyes fondly.

"Now, go to sleep assbutt."

"Happily, you big baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim


End file.
